


I Want One

by CrankyPotato



Series: The Elemental Explorers [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Development, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Everyone Is Gay, Fairy Tale Elements, Its subtle but they're all gay, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Pirates, Sky Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyPotato/pseuds/CrankyPotato
Summary: Archer SImmons the captain of the flying sky ship The Scarlet Pillager and Trinity SIlverwing the first mate of the ship discover an island covered in a forest. Archer's thirst for adventure takes her to the island, dragging Trinity with her. There they discover something special.
Series: The Elemental Explorers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699273
Kudos: 3





	I Want One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone! Last year my friends and I created OCs to bring to our local Renaissance Festival, this is a small part of their story! Mayhaps they'll be more? If you want more stories of them let me know :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (This is an extra greeting for those who came from Instagram, hello!)
> 
> Edit: There is information in this story that no longer lines up with canon. I'll leave it up for your reading pleasure but please note it's not entirely canon anymore!

Wind pulled the sails back and forth, the loud slap of cloth echoing in the emptiness of the sky. A flying pirate ship sailed calmly through the open sky. The ship's captain Archer Simmons stands in the crows nest, her telescope pointed northwest. feathered hat tipped up ever so slightly to grant better vision. Her eyes scanned the skies looking for anything worth paying attention to. The wind whipped around her giving her a chill that she knew too well, but loved all the same. Moving her telescope slightly northwest she spotted a dark speck in the distance. Assuming it was a dark cloud she ignored it moving her body to the other side of the crows nest. Wandering back around her gaze came back around to the speck and she realized what it was. Cupping her hands around her mouth she leaned over the edge of the crows nest and shouted down to the deck below.  
“Land ho!!” Receiving no response she tried again “Trinity! Land ho!” realizing she couldn’t be heard over the wind, she rang the bell attached to the top of the crows nest. The frantic ringing filled the ship and caused Archer's first mate Trinity Silverwing the wind fairy to pop her head up from below deck. She turned her eyes up to the crows nest, confused and puzzled by the aggressive behavior from her captain. Trinity shifted from her human size into pixie form and flew up into the crows nest to join her. Upon landing she grew to full size again.  


“Is there a problem?” She paused upon seeing the wide smile on her captain's face, “Captain?”. Taking Trinity by the shoulders Archer smiled at her first mate, shifting her body to point the fairy in the direction of the land in the distance.  


“Land!” Trinity looked at the island floating in the distance. It was what appeared to be a mass of floating trees. The volume of them was so dense it looked like one massive tree floating in the sky.  


“Alright? What about it?” Trinity questioned her captain turning back to face her fully, pulling a strand of her short silver hair behind her ear to keep it out of her face.  


“Let’s go!!” Cupping her hands once more Archer yelled down below “Make way for land!” Trinity raised an eyebrow at the excitement Archer showed, gesturing around them to point out where they were.  


“You realize Captain, that both of us are up here? Meaning there’s no one down there to take the wheel?” Archer looked up at Trinity then down to the main deck and back up again.  


“Right. I knew that” Refusing to let the mistake be noticed any longer the captain started her descent down the ladder. Trinity chose to go down the same way she came up, beating Archer to the wheel.  


“Make way for land captain?” She asked once Archer actually made it to her. With an adjustment to her hat Archer kicked one leg up onto the helm and pointed in the direction of the island.  


“Full speed ahead! Post haste!” With a roll of her eyes and a swish of her hand Trinity brought forth a large gust of wind sending them sailing at high speed.

With the help of Trinity’s wind magic they set foot on the island in no time. Falling back into their usual routine like clockwork. Archer took her place of tying the ship down, while Trinity encased it with a sphere of strong winds, securing it further. Brushing off her hands on her pants and picking up her staff Archer checked to make sure her fairy companion was following before she started to wander into the dense forest. It couldn’t have been later then midday, yet as soon as they set foot into the forest almost all of the sun was blocked out. The only light in the forest coming from occasional shifts in the leaves of the trees, the entrance behind them, and the soft white light being produced by Trinity’s wings. Trinity quickly transformed into her pixie size, becoming no bigger than the size of a human hand. Becoming small allowed her to move faster while also providing a brighter light source for Archer. Together they made quick work of the forest, going deeper, and deeper with every step.

After about an hour of wandering in the forest Archer started to hear an all too familiar voice in her head. “Madam must you insist on using me as a walking stick?! I am an enchanted shapeshifting weapon! I am not to be used for you to clear cobwebs! It’s humiliating and frankly quite disgusting!” Archer rolled her eyes and responded. Thankfully she’s learned to respond in her head, it took too long for Archer to realize she was the only one who could hear the staff speaking.

“Oh, calm down Maruice. It’s just a few cobwebs! I’ll clean and polish you later. Besides you should be honored to remove cobwebs from in front of such an amazing adventurer as I!” She said with a proud gleam in her eye. 

“Poppycock!” Her staff sarcastically responded the two of them continuing to argue. Meanwhile Trinity was desperately trying to grasp the attention of her captain.

“Captain” She said, receiving no response, “Captain” she said again, radio silence meeting her pointed ears, **“Archer!”** she shouted and finally Archer blinked out of her daze and looked at Trinity.

“What was that Trin? You say something?” Transforming into her full size she looked down at Archer to make eye contact. At her full size Trinity was a solid 4 inches taller than Archer and the captain hated it.

“I can see light up ahead captain, there must be a clearing” She pointed in the direction she meant, much more light breaking through the trees. “Thank heavens!” Exclaimed Maurice inside the captain's head, “A break!”

“PIpe down soldier” Archer disciplined him out loud this time, Trinity at this point being more than used to Archer speaking to what seems like nothing. WIth a quick roll of her eyes Trinity started forward again, Archer immediately following after. A cacophony of shouting, grunts of pain and the clanking sound of metal entered their ears as they approached the clearing. Even though Trinity couldn’t see Archer’s eyes she knew they were lighting up, 

“Captain” she paused to sigh, “Please don’t” But it was too late for that. Archer had heard the sounds of a fight. Not sparing a second thought Archer rushed into the clearing

Jumping out of the trees Archer felt the adrenaline of a fight coursing through her veins. “Hey uglies!” She shouted causing the massive group of goblins to turn their attention to her. The group snarled and started stomping toward her. She willed Maurice to turn into a sword, or at least she tried to. The enchanted device was stubborn and preferred being in his staff form, putting up a fight when Archer tried to change him. “Maurice now’s not the time to be picky!” Narrowly missing the blade of one of the goblins Archer rolled away, still arguing with her staff. “Look! I know you’re mad about the whole walking stick thing” Archer jumped out of harm's way again, almost getting a new scar on her left calf, “But I really need you to change _**now!**_ ”

“Not until you say you're sorry” Even though the staff didn’t have a face, she could hear the pout in his voice. Thankfully she could also hear the sounds of goblins being chucked across the island by powerful winds. Trinity had joined the fight!

“Alright alright fine! I’m sorry! Now please change!” She took to her last resort of begging, a staff really wasn’t the best choice here. Not when the goblins had swords of their own. If she used Maruice as a staff he’d be cut in half before she could get one good hit in. “Maurice **please!** ” 

In a split second the staff in her hand changed into two sharp broadswords the handles fitting perfectly in Archers calloused hands. **“Finally!”** With a glint in her eye Archer turned around sharply, sending one the swords straight through the chest of the goblin behind her. “Now the fight can begin!” Archer starts slicing through goblins with ease, her fighting instincts coming as natural to her as walking. 3 lay dead behind her before she could blink, and as she turns to view the rest of the clearing she comes eye to eye with someone who isn’t Trinity. She looks like a human woman, but something tells Archer she isn’t. Instead of human ears, reddish brown fox ears sit at the top of her head nestled in curly brown hair that’s falling out of the loose bun at the back of her head. There’s green blood splattered on her forehead Archer hopes its not hers. A brown shirt comes out the top of her green corset, on the bottom a darker brown skirt came to just above her knees, knee-high brown boots completing her outfit. 

“Look out!” The stranger shouted before bringing out a wand and flicking it to throw a dark green orb at the goblin behind Archer’s back, the goblin burst apart into leaves the color of the orb she threw. Archer didn’t know how to respond.

“Uh, thanks I uh” she stammered, not knowing the name of the person who just saved her. With a giggle she figured out why the captain was struggling.

“Sage Hawthorne” she said with a smile, sticking out her hand for Archer to shake.

“Archer Simmons, Captain of The Scarlet Pillager, pleasure” Just as Archer put her hand into the one in front of her, a goblin plucked Sage up and threw her 100 feet into the air the grip Archer had on her hand causing the both of them to go flying. Sage's scream was almost enough to make Archers ears bleed, the captain looked across at Sage who was currently flapping her arms in a state of panic.

“Hey kiddo calm down!” Archer yelled over the sound of wind, far too calm for someone close to death. “I’m sure things will fall into place! Get it? _Fall?_ Into place? Cause we’re _falling?_ ” The look of pure horror on Sage’s face amused Archer.

“How can you possibly be making jokes right now?!” Sage yelled back and grabbed Archer’s hand even tighter, unintentionally pulling them closer together.

“I’m sure Trinity will save us. Besides, this is kind of a cool way to go isn’t it?” Sage’s face filled with confusion, both at how calm the captain was, and how content she was with the idea of dying.

“Trinity?” Before she could receive an answer a sphere of wind wrapped itself around both of them. Slowing their fall to a stop. “Wha-what? What is this?” Sage sat on her knees letting go of the captains hand to try and balance herself. Archer’s face morphed into a smile, a smile that only grew when a small speck of light came to the outside of the sphere. Trinity’s scolding voice echoing through the wind she had used to save them.

 _ **“Archer what were you thinking?! You could’ve gotten hurt, you idiot! Or worse!”**_ Trinity’s voice was like that of a parent disciplining their child, the panic and concern in her voice was clear.

“Aww come on Trin, I was fine. I knew you had my back! You always do!” Trinity was fuming, but her pointed ears tinted pink in embarrassment from the fond words of her captain. Not wanting anyone to notice she moved her hands, quickly lowering them both to the ground Sage landing much more roughly then Archer.

The captain landed gracefully on her feet, having been far too used to being rescued by the fairy like this. Sage however, landed right on her knees. Allowing herself a few minutes to catch her bearings, the captain and now full sized first mate continued to argue, Sage sitting on the ground between them. After a brief moment Sage looked up at them in a huff and stood shakily.

“I could have saved myself. I didn’t need your help. _**Fairy**_ ” She grumbled bitterly brushing the dirt off her skirt and attempting to walk. Trinity was taken aback by the crudeness she was given.

“A _thank you_ would be nice you know. Seeing as I did save your life just now” Trinity spat back with the same venom she was given. Sage let out a sound of annoyance and stuck out her hand to summon her wand that went who knows where when she was launched into the sky.

“The best I can give you is a promise to repay my debt someday, I don't work with your kind” Trinity was burning with silenced rage as Sage turned her attention to Archer not wanting to deal with the fairy any longer, “It was a pleasure fighting with you” grasping her skirt in her free hand she bowed low, _“Captain”_ She looked back up with a smile and a wink directed towards Archer sending Trinity deeper into frustration though the fairy wasn't sure why. Sage stood fully again and scowled at Trinity as turned to leave.

“Well” Trinity started, the bitterness she felt for Sage obvious on her tongue, “That was _eventful_ ” Her voice quickly returned to the way it always was, calm and smooth. “Shall we continue exploring Captain? Preferably with less chance of your death this time?” She questioned as she turned to leave. Archer was unusually quiet raising suspicion in Trinity, “Captain?” She repeated slightly concerned. Archer turned her head, a yearning look in her eyes. “No,” Trinity said, firm and in one breath. Archer kept up the puppy dog eyes, pleading with Trinity. “Archer, no” All the captain said in response were 3 little words.

“I want one” Looking at the captain with a look of disdain Trinity tried to prevent the inevitable. Archer stuck out her bottom lip in a pout and with a sigh of defeat Trinity turned and called out to the girl stomping away.

“Hey! Gremlin!” Sage’s halt was abrupt, turning sharply, her face twisted in anger, her fangs popping slightly out of the side of her mouth. Sage let out a sound that wasn’t unlike a snarl.

“What did you call me?” She spat out every word with even more venom than the last. Archer, wanting to avoid conflict with her only crew member and her potential second one, jumped in quickly.

“Oh come on Trin, there’s no need to be harsh” Archer deflected the attention to herself, hoping to fix what mess this was, “We need to be nice to our new crew member!” Sage’s anger disappeared in an instant, confusion replacing it.

“I’m sorry? Your what?!” Archer’s smile only grew, Trinity masking her emotions well but not too pleased about what was happening.

“Our new crew member! Our ship is parked right outside the forest! There’s a bunk right on board for you!” She clapped her hand onto Sage’s shoulder, not unlike a father would. “That is, if you’re interested?” Sage glanced back and forth between Trinity and Archer not knowing what to say.

“I, I don’t know if I can” The disappointment on Archer’s face was clear. Trinity hated seeing the captain like that. Putting her feelings aside she thought of a way to convince Sage to join them.

“Well if you don’t come with us we’ll probably never see you again” Trinity smirked and adjusted her white lace gloves, checking for any dirt spots. “And if we never see you again, you’ll never be able to repay the debt you owe me. You’ll be on your deathbed and your last thought will be of _me_. The fairy who saved you that you _never_ repaid” Her smirk grew, as did Archers, they got her now. Sage’s face was one of anger, confusion and defeat. She glanced around her, taking in the clearing and the goblin bodies that littered it.

“As much as I hate to admit it, I do owe you for my life” She tucked her wand into her belt, brushing off her hands on her skirt. “And I suppose I do owe you a thank you. What did the captain say your name was?” Opening her mouth to answer Trinity thought that maybe this girl wasn't so bad after all. But before Trinity could get word out Sage repeated the nickname Archer had used for her. “Quinn?” Well, almost. Trinity was set off again, practically fuming, meanwhile Archer let out a snort, laughing into her hand.

“My name is Trinity and you _**will**_ call me as such!” Her words were aggressive and firm but not mean. Sage however, took it in stride.

“Right, got it, thank you _Quinn_ for saving my life!” The smile on her face was a mile wide as she turned to the captain. “Oh and captain. I’d love to join your crew!” Without a second to spare Archer picked Sage up by the waist and spun her around in glee.

“Welcome to The Elemental Explorers Sage! We’re glad to have you aboard our lovely ship!” Archer exclaimed once she put her new friend down, and Trinity pinched her brow in disappointment. The captain forgetting they were not in fact aboard their ship, instead they stood in a bloody mess of goblin parts.

“Speaking of the ship, I’d love to see it! I’m kind of anxious to get out of this place” With an awkward laugh Sage hooked her left arm around Archer’s shoulders, and her right around Trinity’s. “Alright crew, where to?” Archer looked nervously at Trinity.

“Hey Trin do you happen to remember where we came from? Or where the ship is?” Trinity sighed in annoyance pushing Sage’s arm off of her.

“No captain, that would be your job” The captain looked into the dark forest a far away look in her eyes.

“Oh, right” Archer lifted her right hand and thrust her sword into the air facing a random direction, “Well my mighty crew! Off we go!” And with a happy bounce she marched forward, Trinity and Sage having no choice but to follow, adventure approaching with every step.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I was the creator of Sage so I really only have the right to write her origin story. I love writing about these characters so if you want me to write about more adventures I can totally do that! Again, thanks for reading have a great day!


End file.
